The present invention relates to a display system on mobile platform.
More particularly, this invention relates to a display system on mobile platform that makes the most of a relatively small space on a mobile platform for displaying commercial items or information sheets.
To display something to people, we need space or a room where the object for displaying is disposed to the line of eyesight of the people.
Even though the space seems almost infinite on the surface of the Earth, usually it is not the case. Especially in a commercially developed area, not like in a uninhabited desert, the space for displaying is not omnipresent or free of charge. Every square foot of floor is charged by a landlord, and every foot of height is charged and limited by gravity and a building regulation.
Therefore, to save or make the most of the space is not a pastime game to move around a package in a tight maze, but it asks inventors to solve a lot of mechanical and geometrical problems.
Accordingly, a need for a display system on mobile platform has been present for a long time considering the wide range of usage of display system on mobile platform. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.